Please sir, give me Detention!
by Nyati
Summary: Teacher!Prussia x Student!Switzerland Chair smexx,whoooohooo


Gilbert: *slams his hand down in the table* What did you say?

Vash: What? Nothing... *smirking down in the paper he's writing on*

Gilbert: I asked you a question,Vash.

Vash: You heard what I said,...SIR.

Gilbert: ...You've got a Waring now,Vash Zwingli. *faces the whiteboard and keep on writng*

Vash: What? For WHAT?

Gilbert: You know WHAT,Vash. Just be quiet now and keep on writing down everyting...Or at least shut the fuck up before I'll tie you to the chair with my awesome ducktape.

Vash: *mumble* I fucking hate him...

Gilbert: DETENTION. Happy now, sweety?

Vash:...hmpf...

- - - - - - - - -

Vash: *sitting in the classroom, at the detention* ... *facedesk* fuck this...shit...

Gilbert: Keep on working, Vash~ the Math won't do itelf!~

Vash: WHY MATH?...

Gilbert: Because that's you least favorite class isn't it?~

Vash: ... Fuck you.

Gilbert: Behave.. *points his finger in Vash's face* Don't dissrespect my, kid...

Vash: ...

Gilbert: ...Ok. let's make a deal. *walks up to the whiteboard* ... *writes up a term* Here! If you can solve this.. you can go home~ *smiles*

Vash: ...WHAT? That is... IMPOSSIBLE! I don't get it at all!

Gilbert: You won't leave the room until you've finished it. Oh! I'll give you a hint... You only need to do ONE thing. Good luck, honey~ *walks out*

Vash: *stares after him* ...Mother fucker!-...*sigh* ...*walks up to the whiteboard* ...alright... ehm... 128√e980-...WHAT? this doesn't even make A LITTLE sense!... UGh!...

- about an hour later -

Gilbert: *walks in again* Vaaash~ Your favorite teacher is back, a-...

Vash: *sitting on the desk infront of the whiteboard, stares at the term* ...

Gilbert: *snicker* ...

Vash: Shut up. It's not funny.

Gilbert: .. Vash... take the eraser...

Vash: huh?

Gilbert: Do it.

Vash: ...Kaaay? *walks up and takes it*

Gilbert: Then just drag it over the top of the numbers and symboles...*Sips on his coffée* ...

Vash: ...? ...*Do as he's been told* Alright, and now wha-...

Gilbert: *places the coffée cup down*...

Vash: ..*stares at the term* ..." I Lo-..."

Gilbert: *comes up behind Vash and wraps his arms around his waist* -ove you...*snuggles into Vash's neck* ...

Vash: ! *blushes* ...S-s-sir?...

Gilbert: *turns Vash around so he's facing him, pressing him up against the wall* ...I Love you~ *smirk*

Vash: S-sir- Mmnh!

Gilbert: *Kisses him on his lips, and then down his neck*

Vash: A-ahnn- S-sir-..D-don't- ahnnn...~

Gilbert: Kesese~... It's kinda fucking sexy when you call me "Sir"~... *bites his ear*

Vash: A-ann! *bites his lower lip*

Gilbert: *takes off Vash's shirt* *kissing him down to his stomach*

Vash: *breathing heavliy* *blushes* ...nnh...hnnn...S-sir..Be-beilschmidt...s-sto-...Wh-What if-...ahhnn...

Gilbert: There's no one here at this hour...So don't worry sweety... *bites Vash's nipple*

Vash: G-gaahhahh! O-oh ...ffffff- nh! ...

Gilbert: Kesese~...*kisses his chin and his lips again* *moves Vash to the desk* Lay down~

Vash: S-s-should ...w-we really?...I me-mean...

Gilbert: *lies over him, once inch away from his face* ...*whisperers* I've seen a note from one of your friends...*smirk* ...

Vash: ...W-wich note?

Gilbert: ..."Try to make him notice you! Be Bad~ 3 " ...*snicker*

Vash: A-!... *blushes, looks away* ...o-oh...t-that one...it was stupid..

Gilbert: It worked... *smirk, turns back Vashs head again, Kisses him*

Vash: Mmnnhhh~...T-...t...take off-...

Gilbert: Hm?

Vash: T-take off your...*open Gilberts zipper* ...

Gilbert: ...Hehe...Cutie...*kiss* *takes off Vashs' pants and takes off his own shirt* *makes out with him*

Vash: Mmnnhh..~

Gilbert: *sits down on a chair, drags Vash with him so that Vash's sitting ontop of him*

Vash: gnnh...*looks into Gilbert's eyes* ...*kisses Gilbert all over his face and neck*

Gilbert: nnh~ Vashie~

Vash: m-mh?

Gilbert: ...Suck~

Vash: ...*looks down a little and then up at Gilbert again before sliding down to his knees* ...I...I've never ...*looks up at Gil with a little nervousity in his face*

Gilbert: *smirk* Don't worry~... Do your best~ *wink*

Vash: ...k-kay- Woaahhh!...*blushes, looks amazed* ...y-you're b-big...

Gilbert: Pf-...*blush* Kesese! Ofcourse! I'm awesome!~

Vash: ...y-yeah...you sure are...*blush* ...*opens his mouth and takes it in, deep* Mmnnh!...

Gilbert: ahhhh~shiit...ah...ahhhh...whohhh... I-if this was a class...you would've got A+...whaahhhh hahaha...ohh shit... *caressing Vashs hair* ...nnhh...*closes his eyes*

Vash: mnnh..mnh...mmmnnnh~

Gilbert: ahhh...Oh, shi-...Ahh.. Ok, c-come up here...

Vash: *stands up, licks himself around his mouth*

Gilbert: Come here~...*pulls him closer to him* suck my finger...

Vash: *sucks his finger* mnnh...nm-why?-nnhm...

Gilbert: So I can stretch you... *inserts his finger inside of Vash*

Vash: A-...ahhh!~...ah! oohh! Nngh!

Gilbert: Does it hurt?

Vash: A-aahhahnnn... Y-yessshh...B-b-gnnh!

Gilbert: Relax...it'll get better... *moves his finger inside*

Vash: nnnnmmh.. nhah!...~ *rests his forhead on Gilberts shoulder* ahhhh...oh Gi-iiiii~

Gilbert: *kisses his neck* ...you reade for another finger?~

Vash: *nods* mmmhhhmmmm...~

Gilbert: ...*presses another finger in slowly*

Vash: a-...ahhhhhhhnnnn...*shivers*

Gilbert: hehe...You're so goddamned cute,kesese...*kisses his neck*

Vash: ahnn...mmn...ah!

Gilbert: !...? Y-you ok?

Vash: Y-yes! *blushes*

Gilbert: ...*smiles more and more* oooh~... Is it time for something else now,heh?~  
*pulls out his fingers*...You alright?~

Vash: *nods* ... b-be...g-gentle...k-kay?

Gilbert: ...*smiles* ...ofcourse, sweety~...*inserts his dick slowly, for Vash to get used to it*

Vash: Ahh! ...ahhhnnaa...Giiiiiilh~... ah! W-wait wait wait!...Ahhnn... Oww...

Gilbert: ...relax... breath out and relax...*smiles, kisses him*...

Vash: ...nnh...ow... A-alright...k-k-keep going...

Gilbert: Right~ just tell me~

Vash: Mmn-Aahh~...*wraps his arms around Gilberts neck* Mnnnhh~

Gilbert: ...*looks into his eyes* ...I'm all in now~... *kisses him*

Vash: mmnnh...*moves his hips,shivers* Ahh Ahh Ahhhnn...

Gilbert: ahh...nh...God~ You're...tight...*kisses him*

Vash: Y-you're t-the one who's t-too biiiiig~

Gilbert: *chuckle* *bites and kisses Vash's neck*

Vash: Ahh! G-Gil! That's-! ahhhn!

Gilbert: Did I found the s-spot`?~ Kesese...

Vash: ahaannNnnhh!~...*kisses Gilbert*

Gilbert: kesesese...Never had sex on a chair before~hehe...*licking and biting on Vash's neck* uhh...

Vash: A-aahh! ah! Oohhh Gilb-...Ahh! S-siiir

Gilbert: uhh uh... nhh...

Vash: Aahhhhh! I- I'm co-...Ah!...I'm Comiiiiiiiiiihhhh!~

Gilbert: Ahhh!...ohh...whoh...hahah...

Vash: *breathing deeply* ...*rests his head on Gilberts shoulder* ...phehh...nh...hahhh...*shuts his eyes*

Gilbert: *breathing deeply* ...*smiles, kisses Vashs' forhead* ...Ich Lieben dich...

Vash: nnhh...mn-...*smiles* ...*whisperers* Ich lieben dich auch...

Gilbert: *Kisses his hair, shuts his eyes*

Vash: ...*snuggles* ...Can I have a detention on monday,too?...

Gilbert: *laughs lightly* You can have detention anytime you want, Sweety...

Vash: *giggle* *kisses Gilberts chin*

(( SOOO.. Have you seen this picture where the Mathematical term where you just erase some of it and it turns out like " I Love you" ? :D I can show you the picture!~

./tumblr_m2hkea66Fy1qbm44yo1_

IT'S SO CUUUUTE! And... I just came up with this PruSwitz idea from there.. so :'D HEHEHE...))


End file.
